In a wireless communications network, multiple base stations (also referred to as “eNBs”) use a standardized codebook for precoding transmission to their respective user equipments (UEs), using multiple transmit antennas. A typical problem of this procedure occurs where several base stations are serving their intended UEs while interfering with each other's signal. This scenario is called “inter-cell interference.” Inter-cell interference constrains the throughput of the wireless network.
FIG. 1B illustrates an exemplary wireless network 100. In such example, base station (BS) 102 is the serving base station for subscriber station (SS) 116, e.g., communications to and from SS 116 are conducted through BS 102. BS 103 is the serving base station for SS 115, e.g., communications to and from SS 115 are conducted through BS 103. SS 116 is located in proximity to SS 115. Further, BS 102 is communicating with SS 116 using the same frequency band that BS 103 is using to communicate with SS 115. Therefore, SS 116 receives communications 140 from BS 102.
However, SS 116 also receives communications 145 (e.g., interfering communications) from BS 103. Further, SS 115 receives communications 150 from BS 103. Additionally, SS 115 also receives communications 155 (e.g., interfering communications) from BS 102. Since SS 116 and SS 115 are in close proximity and using the same frequency band simultaneously, the communications between the subscriber stations, SS 116 and SS 115, and their respective base stations, BS 102 and BS 103, interfere with each other.